


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: JYP Supernatural Investigators [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Investigators, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan-centric, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, Kim Woojin-centric, M/M, Misunderstandings, Self-Sacrifice, Supernatural Law Enforcement, Werewolf Kim Woojin, attempted self-sacrifice, human chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Stray Kids Ensemble, Kim Woojin/Stray Kids Ensemble, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble
Series: JYP Supernatural Investigators [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804780
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**6:23 PM**

It was supposed to a relatively normal night for all of them.

They'd just gotten back from a routine mission,doing a block-wide check in the neighborhood to make sure that nobody was in need of help.

After it was determined that it was safe,they all headed back to their shared house.


End file.
